Chimera Medullahan
The Chimera Medullahan is a chimera creation of Promestein attacking Happiness Village in Chapter 3. Her name is a portmanteau of Medusa and Dullahan, indicating that she possesses snake and petrification traits like Medusa and the separation of her body and head like a Dullahan. Monsterpedia Entry “A Chimeric Monster created by Promestein, created by combing Medusa and a Dullahan monsters. Most experiments of this type of primitive combination failed, Medullahan surprisingly was a success, able to function in her superior body without issue. The combination of the two monster types resulted in a multiplicative increase in power, instead of additive. But the issues of metabolism still weren’t resolved… To maintain her power, she requires far more energy than a normal monster. Actively seeking out males, she uses her vagina and snakes to greedily devour their semen. In addition, she has the frightening ability to petrify men and rape them due to her Medusa genes.” Attacks Medullahan’s Masturbation: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Medullahan’s Footjob: Normal attack. Will trigger foot bukkake on loss. Medullahan’s Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Medusa’s Blowjob: Normal attack that damages twice. Will trigger facial bukkake on defeat. Medusa’s Hair: Normal attack. Will trigger hair bukkake on defeat. *Medusa's Restraint: Triggers bind status. Snake Violation: Binded attack. *Eye of Petrification: Triggers petrification status, then immediately leads to Serpent Rape. Requires Serene Mind to avoid. Serpent Rape: A one hit KO via instant follow-up immediately followed after Eye of Petrification. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This battle is a bit tricky due to her Dullahan and Medusa properties. She can attack twice per turn with the exception of her bind; Daystar will only counter her first attack. She can completely petrify Luka in one go, so keep Serene Mind up at all times. Of course, use Meditation when needed and Struggle when bound. Also, because she is mostly a serpent being, Alice's Frost Ozma is extremely effective (as snakes are cold-blooded creatures and are thus sensitive to cold). If Luka loses, she mounts him and performs vaginal sex cowgirl-style, repeatedly sucking him until he dies. Evaluation “A Medusa and a Dullahan combined? How horrifying. But I know how you love these things that slither… Her double attacks are quite strong. Since she is a monster, you should use the serene state to avoid damage. In addition, if she petrifies you, you will lose for sure. You can avoid that for sure with a serene state, so make sure to always have it up. In addition, since she is part snake she is weak to cold. Use the Monster Lord’s ice attack. And in the future, you should remember that snakes are weak to cold attacks. In addition, something extra may happen if you lose in a certain way… Though I don’t know what. And I don’t recommend you find out. Now go, oh brave Luka. Try not to let ugly monster’s blood like that rust your sword.” Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Chimeras Category:Happiness Village Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Tentacle Monsters